


Be My Muse

by UaenaMe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform, noguitarsasweaponsused, othersvtmembersmightappearihaventdecidedyet, photographer!mingyu, universitygraduate!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UaenaMe/pseuds/UaenaMe
Summary: JiGyu AU where Jihoon is a university graduate and is in need of graduation photos and Mingyu is an overly-eccentric and unfulfilled photographer that wants to use him as his muse.





	1. Can You Just Take The Picture?

**Author's Note:**

> note: a collection of random jihoonxmingyu scenarios in this au

For some people, graduation is seen as one of the most important milestones in an adolescent’s life. It is an event that just _ must _ be celebrated. It even calls for the largest of family gatherings, all chock full of those highly critical relatives who ask you what you’re plans are for the future. And if you were to ask Jihoon that same redundant question, he would say that he had no fucking clue. 

To Jihoon, graduation was just an escape from the hell hole that was 4 years of mental torture and forced institutional conformity. He was just glad that after graduating he would possess that single slip of paper that provided him with sufficient proof that he was, in fact, a credible and competent employee.

Unfortunately for him, his mother was a part of the latter crowd that believed that graduation was everything. Thus explaining the reason for why he was being forced to climb an absurdly steep hill in order to take some overpriced graduation photos; which, of course, his mother had been nagging him to take for weeks on end prior to the ceremony he _ had to _attend on the weekend.

“Lord heavens, finally!” Jihoon panted as he reached the top of the hill where a small traditional photography studio stood. It looked exactly like it did on the site; old fashioned signs, glass windows with a smudge of dust to let people know of its age, and a bell above the door to let the owner know of it’s incoming customers.

“Hello?” Jihoon called out as he stepped into the shop. No one responded. Jihoon pulled out his phone to check the time. 12:30 pm. He checked the site and it did say they were open. Jihoon shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket. Maybe they didn’t hear him. 

“Hello?”

“...” He tapped his foot, the wooden floorboards echoing each creaky squeak.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Jihoon called out for the third time in a row, his patience almost running out. Finally, a large box with legs comes out from behind the dusty maroon curtains and into the front of the shop. Jihoon clears his throat and tries again. “Hi there, I need a picture done. Could you...uh, help me?”

The man behind the box is evidently startled as the hands holding the box covering his face suddenly flinch. Jihoon tilts his head and narrows his eyes at the box man. 

“Who was that?!” Jihoon’s right eye twitches as the man swipes his free arm above the top of his head to see if anyone was there in front of him. _ If the guy would just put down the box… _

“Where are you?!” A face suddenly pops up from above the box and Jihoon watches in rising irritation as the tan man looks left and right with his eyes still trained somewhere above Jihoon’s head. His black, lensless glasses fall down the bridge of his nose as he looks around in confusion and fear. His brow twitches with each indirect attack at his vertically-impaired stature.

“DOWN HERE!” Jihoon snaps. The man holds the box to his side and looked down at him. He gasps. Jihoon gets a look at the guy and realizes that the guy must have been around his age or even younger. His youthful, yet well-defined facial features and his fluff of russet coloured hair falling unorderly down the front of his face was a sure give away that he must have been either 1 or 2 years younger. 

“Oh! Hi, sorry I didn’t see you down there!” the guy chuckles awkwardly, finally deciding to put the box down onto the counter. Jihoon dismisses the diss and reminds himself why he was here. 

“I need graduation photos. I saw on your website that you could do that for $50?” This guy nods his head rapidly and points behind him with his thumb.

“Yep! I can do that! Just follow me,” Jihoon nods politely as the tall man leads him to the back where the studio is. “This is great! I haven’t been able to take anyone’s pictures in a looong time.” 

It’s quite dark and messy in the back; a stack of props and other miscellaneous stuff used for photography haphazardly scattered across the floor. “I’m Mingyu, by the way. Kim Mingyu.”

Jihoon hums as Mingyu pulls out his contact card out of his jean pocket and hands it to him. Jihoon looks at the simple white calling card and slips it into his back pocket without a word. 

“So what kind of graduation pictures are you looking for?” Mingyu asks interestedly, walking over to a hanger full of clothes. He passes over a graduation gown that is longer than Jihoon’s body and Jihoon just gives him a judgemental look. Mingyu “Sorry, this is the only one I have. It’s a one-size fit all, but I guess it doesn’t! Haha…”

Jihoon puts it on over his clothes anyways and borrows a rubber band to tie up the ends to shorten the length above his feet. Mingyu puts the camera onto the stand and ushers Jihoon to stand in front of a green screen.

“Listen, I just need my pictures done and then I’ll be out of here. Nothing special, just plain, old, grad pictures.”

Mingyu’s lips protrude outwards as he listens to Jihoon’s request, his whole demeanor exuding the same vibes as a sad puppy. That was no fun. “...okay.”

Jihoon sighs in relief glad that the guy seemed cooperative enough to listen to him. Mingyu tells him to sit down on the green block behind him and to turn his body towards him. Then, just as Mingyu turns his camera on, Jihoon hears an overly enthused gasp.

“Amazing!” Jihoon tilts his head. Mingyu looks up from the lens and gives Jihoon a thumbs up. “You look amazing!”

Jihoon coughs out of embarrassment and gives him a sheepish grin. “Thanks, I guess?” 

Mingyu grins widely as he looks back into the lens. Jihoon goes back to posing. Mingyu stops him and he just stares at him. 

“Ah-ha! Wait, just a second!” Mingyu flees to the back and grabs a funky yellow tie. Jihoon looks at him oddly as he gestures for him to put it on. 

Jihoon does and Mingyu snaps another picture. “Its for the contrast! It gives the picture a pop of colour among all of the black and white from the dull graduation gown!”

Jihoon nods along, not really caring what Mingyu had to say about the photos. He took it as Mingyu simply being passionate about his work, but that was before the broad-shouldered man started to dress him up and pose him like a Barbie doll. 

“Listen, Mingyu is this really necess-” “Wait!” Mingyu screeches, taking the feather boa around Jihoon’s sweaty neck away with him. Jihoon checked the antique cuckoo-clock on the wall and realized to his dismay that he had been here for almost half an hour now. Were they really not done yet?

Jihoon taps his foot impatiently as the photographer runs to the back of his shop to fetch three different lense filters almost tripping over the countless cords taped to the floors. 

“I have the perfect filter! It’ll add a subtle glow and warmth to your face that you can’t get from any ordinary artificial light fixture. It’ll make you look like you’re on the beach, it’ll be fabulous.” Mingyu grins excitedly twisting the filter onto the lense before taking a picture. 

Jihoon groans. He only needs _ one _ picture. He doesn’t need to look like he went to the Bahamas. He doesn’t even need Mingyu to photoshop the pictures to make him look like a fashion model for that matter. Let his acne and dark circles be seen for all to see, he doesn’t really care. He just needs one _ normal _ picture of him sitting down, maybe even turned to the side a bit, with a convincing “hooray, I did it!” smile. If he could just get _ that _ printed and framed, his mother would surely leave him alone for the next few weeks. 

“Okay- how about we get one with your hand resting on the back of your neck, like-” Mingyu comes forward and stretches a hand out to position Jihoon’s hand behind him. Mingyu’s large, clammy hands fumbling with his small, sun-deprived fingers to pose them the way he wanted. Jihoon played along, hoping to God that it would help to speed up the process. 

“Great! Now, give me...’seductive’,” Mingyu’s eyes narrow and his fingers make a clawing motion at the air. Jihoon frowns and puts his hand down away from his neck. _ Seductive? Really? _

“Why do I have to be _ seductive _? It’s a graduation photo!” Jihoon sputtered with indignation, his one hand massaging the tension in his forehead. Mingyu gasps and takes another photo.

“YES, that’s it! I love the frustration on your face! Very convincing!” Jihoon groans loudly and gets up. Mingyu is too busy mumbling praises and going through the taken pictures on his camera to notice him walking past. He takes off the graduation garb and walks towards the exit.

“I’m leaving. Here’s the $50 for the pictures,” he sets down the bill on a cluttered table nearby,”just email me the good shots and I’ll come back to print the ones I like.” 

The bell rings as Jihoon leaves the studio which causes Mingyu to look up from his camera and blinks. “Huh?”

* * *

Jihoon is halfway down the hill when he hears the frantic calls of his name being screeched from somewhere behind him. He turns around and closes his eyes in frustration. 

“HEY! WAIT! I’M NOT DONE TAKING YOUR PHOTOS!” the giant maniac screams causing passersby to stare at the two of them. Jihoon decides to wait for him, before he can smack the guy’s head (after much effort and straining in his legs). 

“Did you not listen to what I said?” Jihoon sneered. Mingyu gives him a sheepish grin and scratches the back of his head. Jihoon scoffs as he notices the large camera strapped to the man’s thick neck. 

“I realize that I may have gone overboard with the pictures-” Jihoon raises a brow and crosses his arms in response to the obvious claim. Mingyu cleared his throat. “Anyways, if you give me the opportunity I’ll take your picture properly this time! I promise!”

Jihoon gives him a skeptical look, giving Mingyu a once over from his shiny black dress shoes all the way up to his fake, lensless glasses. He looks at his watch as if he were busy- which he really wasn’t- before giving Mingyu a curt nod. Mingyu’s face clearly brightens and he leads them back up the hill (much to Jihoon’s downright refusal to climb it once again). 

* * *

Once they return to the studio, Jihoon puts the gown back on and Mingyu returns to his position behind the camera. This time, Jihoon takes the typical graduation photo position and Mingyu switches back to using a normal, plain filter on his lens. 

“Say, cheese,” Mingyu sings as Jihoon lets out a quiet murmur of ‘cheese’ prior to the snap of the camera. Mingyu straightens his back and looks at the photo with a look of reluctance. He seems disappointed. 

Jihoon calls his name and he looks up. “What’s wrong?” Mingyu scratches his head with a single finger before putting it down with a shrug. 

“Nothing. It’s just nothing...special,” he pouts. Jihoon watches as Mingyu walks towards him and turns the camera for him to see. 

It looked like a normal picture. A classic graduation photo like the ones you’d take during highschool or those free photoshoots you could get at a mega-department store as a child. Jihoon’s mom dragged him to one of those once and the photographer was great at convincing his mother that he had a bright future as a model and that she should buy the framed copies to use as headshots. Jihoon looked at Mingyu and gave him a nod of approval. 

“That’s good enough.”

Mingyu frowned and reluctantly walked back to the front to print out Jihoon’s chosen shots. Jihoon stared awkwardly at Mingyu’s slumped over figure as he followed him. How was it that despite him being hunched over he was still three times his height? 

“It’ll take 5 minutes to print…” Mingyu mumbled in a dejected voice. Jihoon slowly pulled out his wallet, eyes trained on Mingyu’s dispirited face. His camera was haphazardly placed on the counter next to his HD printer and he was just sitting on the chair behind the counter with his cheek resting on his fist. 

“Umm…” Jihoon didn’t know what to say. _ Sorry? _ Like, what was he supposed to do? He barely knew the guy and now he made him upset because he wouldn’t let him take some extra shots. He didn’t realize it was that serious. “Are you... _ okay _ ? Sorry if I insulted your... _ photographic artistry _ or, like, ruined your _ aesthetic vibes _?” 

Jihoon cringed as he let the last few words escape his mouth. Mingyu sighed and instantly gave Jihoon a serious look, his thick, well-shaped brows furrowing to the centre as he looked directly into Jihoon’s confused eyes. 

“Would you be my muse?” 

He was baffled. _ His muse? _Jihoon gave him a blank stare as Mingyu stared at him hopefully. He didn’t know anything about being someone’s model. He would have thought Mingyu was joking if it weren’t for the way he was staring at him the way his white samoyed puppy, “Baekgu,” asked for treats. 

“Your _ muse _?” Mingyu nodded enthusiastically, his hands reaching out suddenly to clasp Jihoon’s smaller ones in his. Jihoon grimaced as he felt the sweat from Mingyu’s hands smear onto his. 

“Yes! My muse! I only need to take photos of you from now on! You’re the perfect candidate.” Mingyu went off in praise as Jihoon winced in discomfort.

“Why me though? I’m not even tall like other models and I’m not into fashion or like photography at all. Can’t you get someone else?” Jihoon wiggles his hands out of Mingyu’s sweaty grasp and wipes them dry on his shorts. 

“That’s completely fine! I only want you to pose for me! Your pale skin and those slender legs of yours! Plus, everything about you is just too cute! Your height and face included!” Mingyu sputtered in acclamation. Jihoon’s face darkened as those grubby hands reached out to pinch his cheeks. 

“Besides, no one comes to the shop anymore and everyone that does is either very old or are expecting parents. Please, Jihoon?” Mingyu pleaded as Jihoon stood there uncertain. 

“What’s in it for me?” Mingyu bit his tongue and contemplated what he had to offer. He had 50$ in his pocket- thanks to Jihoon- and some lint, but that was it. He was a poor college of arts student, what could he do? 

“OH, I know! I-I’ll cook you food! I’m really good, I promise. I’m the resident cook at our dorm,” Mingyu grinned widely as Jihoon considered his offer. Ever since he moved out, he had been living on cup noodles and pizza delivery. A nice home-cooked meal did sound good…

  
“Fine.” Mingyu cheered out loud bouncing excitedly on the back of his heels. Jihoon sighed. _ This better not have been a mistake. _


	2. Namaste Down Here, If That's Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's unfortunate encounters with hills continues...

“So you’re telling me, you want me to stand by the edge of this  _ incredibly  _ steep hill and balance my weight on one foot with my hands in front of my chest like I’m praying just for your  _ one _ picture? Do you want me to die?” Jihoon scowled, his hands tucked into the warmth of his jacket pockets as a gust of wind blew from behind him.

It was dark out and Mingyu had called him out of nowhere to do a “photoshoot” with him at the peak of some city-view ‘hotspot’ that he found on Instagram. At first, he wasn’t going to leave the comfort of his warm bed, but he was persuaded by Mingyu’s offer of his home-made steamed buns. It turned out that Mingyu really was a good cook and Jihoon would do anything to eat his food; therefore, he got picked up and was driven to an unknown sight where he was faced with his possible death and all for some dumb giant’s ig post. 

“Yep! Just do that one yoga pose you see celebrities do when they pretend to do yoga,” Mingyu waved as he bent over to look into his lens. Jihoon groaned as he walked closer to the edge. His whole body shivered as he timidly looked down the side of the rocks. A tiny pebble rolled from under his foot and mockingly fell down at high speeds off the edge. It was a long fall to the bottom from the looks of it. He could barely see the cars on the road and, he wasn’t sure if it was just in his head, but the stars in the sky seemed awfully close from where he was standing.

“...shit, this is high,” he gulped. 

Mingyu didn’t seem concerned and continued to count down. “1...2...thr-” 

Jihoon shrieked as another gust of wind went past him, “w-wait!” Mingyu looked up from his camera calmly and tilted his head. Jihoon’s eyes shut closed and he let out several more curses under his breath. He  _ was not  _ afraid of heights. This was just...too stupid and dangerous for his liking. 

“I’m not asking you to jump off, Ji.” Mingyu scoffed as he looked at him judgingly. Jihoon hissed in return. He lifted his foot off the ground slowly, his body wobbling in an unsettling fashion. Mingyu smiled. 

“Okay, good! Now...say ‘yamaste’!” Mingyu cheered. “It’s ‘namaste’ you idiot!” Jihoon chided as he kept his eyes closed tightly. He heard the click of the lens closing and waited till he heard the ‘okay’ to open them again. 

…

…

“Mingyu?”

…

“Am I done?” Jihoon called out, trying his best to keep his balance. No one answered. He gritted his teeth as he tried to maintain the pose. Mingyu was a perfectionist when it came to photography and he wasn’t going to suffer another hour of him whining on the way home about him messing up a potentially breath-taking shot. 

“Gyu? You better not be messing around or I swear to God, I wil-” 

“BOO!”

Jihoon screamed, his body wavering backwards and falling in slow-motion (or so it felt). Fortunately, his life was saved by the two familiarly clammy hands that pulled him forward and inches away from death.

“Did I scare you?” Mingyu giggled as he held Jihoon up to prevent him from collapsing to the ground. Jihoon gulped as he felt his own hands sweat. He almost shit himself from fear. He looked up at the grinning man with a face even more pale than usual. 

“...you piece of shit!” Mingyu screeched as Jihoon grabbed his meticulously gelled hair and pulled him down to scream in his face. “You think that was funny?”

“Ugh-k-kind of!” Mingyu choked out as Jihoon held his head in between his elbow. He tightened it as Mingyu let out another giggle. Eventually, he tapped out as he felt his lungs empty. 

“Never do that again!” Jihoon narrowed his eyes as Mingyu nodded like an obedient puppy. Jihoon hissed and stomped back to Mingyu’s car. 

“Hey Ji!” Jihoon turned his head, lips still curved in a deep frown. Mingyu quickly picked up his camera and took a picture. Jihoon raised his left brow in question, but headed back to the car with a reestablished sense of annoyance. Mingyu smiled to himself as he checked the picture. Jihoon’s furrowed brows and his wrinkled forehead staring straight back at him along with those thin pink lips straightened out in his signature frown. 

"...Cute."


	3. All Souped Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff. domestic fluff.

Honestly, Jihoon was fed-up. He had enough. It was the same thing over and over again and he wasn’t going to be forced to endure it any longer. 

“I have had enough of this!” He screamed, his fists banging on the table and scaring the living daylight out of Mingyu who was calmly slurping his soup. 

“E-enough of what?” Mingyu coughed, trying his best to clear his lungs of the soup that had most likely gone down the wrong tube due to Jihoon’s sudden outburst. 

Jihoon clanked his spoon on the table and frowned at the taller male. After they had finished a photoshoot down at the mall, Mingyu had brought him back to his place to cook him food. Unfortunately for him, what Mingyu decided to cook had been what he had been cooking for him for weeks on end. 

“Frickin’ cream of broccoli soup again? Can’t you make anything else?” Jihoon clicked his tongue and pushed his bowl away from him. The creamy liquid spilt on the polished wooden table and Mingyu could only look at it as if it were an incredible waste of food; thus, he swiped his finger and licked it all up. Jihoon grimaced. 

“But you said you didn’t want pasta today, so I made soup!” Jihoon frowned as Mingyu rebutted, wearing an innocent pout. 

“Are those the only things you can make?” Jihoon guffawed, his arms crossed against his chest. Mingyu pouted further, his butt sliding across the seat and his body sinking further down his chair. 

“I said I cooked pretty good, but I never said I was a five-star chef…” he grumbled under his breath while Jihoon rolled his eyes. He backed up his chair and stood up, walking around the table to stop beside the sulking giant. 

“Why don’t we go out for dinner for once?” Jihoon offered, giving the male a judgemental stare. Mingyu sulked, his cheek squishing on the surface of the table and his hands reaching down to show Jihoon the contents of his jean pockets. 

“Empty, Ji. I’m a poor college student that is rich with a passion for the arts, but broke in terms of having the money to treat you to good food,” Mingyu let out a dramatic sigh and pretended to sob. Jihoon snapped and smacked the back of his head, earning a single squeak. 

“I’ll pay, you numb nut. Let’s just go, I could go for a double-stacked burger.” Mingyu cheered as Jihoon tugged on his collar and led them out of his house. 

* * *

After a short walk, they both arrived at a local fast food joint by Mingyu’s house and got in line. It didn’t come as a surprise that there were barely any people seeing as it was like 12:00 am on a Thursday night and the only customers were a bunch of drunks and lonely people with nothing better to do. 

“What are you getting?” Mingyu asked him, his hands deep in his pockets and his back kept straight as he looked up at the fluorescent menu. 

Jihoon eyes swept the younger man’s entire body all the from his feet up till the top of his fluffy, fiery red hair. Jihoon was shocked the first time he opened his door to find Mingyu with a head the same colour as their neighbourhood firetruck. Usually, he found those kind of vibrant, unnatural hair colours on people a bit off-putting or not so suitable, but with Mingyu it was a different story. Jihoon actually liked Mingyu with this hair colour. Maybe it was because Mingyu already had the dimensions of a model and the muscles of a body builder that it suited him, but Jihoon knew for sure that something like that wouldn’t look good on him. Mingyu suggested ash-grey, but he didn't think so. 

“Um,” Jihoon teared his eyes away from Mingyu’s sleeveless arms and looked up at the menu. “I’ll get the double patty Angus burger with a side of curly fries. You?” 

Mingyu nodded, licking his lips at the thought of food. Jihoon mindlessly licked his own lips as he watched his pink tongue pop out from between his lips and sweep across his bottom lip. “I’ll get the same. Drinks?”

Jihoon opened his mouth, but Mingyu grinned and answered for him. “Coke, right? I knew that!” He smiled and walked to the cash register ahead of him. Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“Hi, what can I get for y- Mingyu?” Jihoon looked between his friend and the male at the cash register. Mingyu gasped and gave the male a high five. 

“Hao! What are you doing here? You work here?” Mingyu exclaimed excitedly. Jihoon grinned, it was as if he could see his imaginary tail wagging. 

“Yeah, I had no choice. Painting supplies are expensive and I’m not going to let Jun keep paying for me every time we go out,” Minghao sighs as he taps their orders onto the register screen and hands Jihoon his receipt. 

“Must be nice to have a sugar daddy,” Mingyu teased sticking his tongue out at Minghao. Jihoon chuckles as Minghao smacks Mingyu across the head causing him to wince. Minghao shakes his head and looks right at him. 

“Oh!” Jihoon stares awkwardly as Minghao notices him and gives him a once over. He smiles. “You must be Jihoon? Sorry for having to put up with this mess.

Mingyu scowls as Minghao gestures to him and sighs. Jihoon grins and shakes Minghao’s hand. "I've heard a lot about you," Minghao smirks at Mingyu and the latter instantly looks away and down at the spotted tiles. Jihoon frowns as he wonders that could possibly mean, but puts on a smile as he greets Mingyu's friend. 

“And you are-” “Minghao, I go to school with Mingyu. I’m also in the College of Arts. Although, I'm a Studio Arts major with a specialization in contemporary paintings rather than being into photography like Mingyu.”

Jihoon nods, taking his hand out of Minghao’s hand and places it down by his side. Mingyu clears his throat and puts his hands out towards Minghao. Minghao gives him a curious look, but realizes what he wants and hands him two empty fountain-drink cups. 

“See you later, Hao,” Mingyu excuses them both and hurriedly nudges Jihoon's side, much to his discomfort. Jihoon raises a brow, but relents and gives Minghao a nod goodbye as Mingyu pulls him off to the side to get their drinks. Minghao chuckles as he watches Mingyu grab Jihoon’s arm possessively towards him. 

* * *

The ride home is calm. Jihoon’s stomach is full and he feels the fuzzy feelings of a food-coma, his heavy eyes being a telling sign that it was coming. Mingyu stayed quiet as he drove him home. Sometimes Jihoon could pick up on Mingyu’s voice singing quietly to the songs on the radio and he would tap his finger along to the beat on the steering wheel. 

“You have a nice voice…” Mingyu’s head snapped to the side as he stared wide-eyed at Jihoon’s face. His eyes were closed, but as soon as he noticed that Mingyu had stopped singing he peeked with one eye. 

“I-I thought you were sleeping,” Mingyu flushed, turning the music down out of embarrassment. Jihoon grinned and closed his eyes again. 

“It was nice....keep going.”

Mingyu cleared his throat. “Really? You want me to keep singing?” Jihoon hummed. 

“A-alright.” Mingyu paused for a second, his eyes focused on the road as he continued to drive. After a few seconds, Jihoon’s ears picked up on Mingyu’s soft voice singing to a familiar tune which he often heard the younger hum as he washed the dishes. Jihoon's chest rises and falls slowly as his breath relaxes.

Soon enough Jihoon found himself fast asleep, his eyes closing as he listened to the quiet rumbling of the car engine and Mingyu’s gentle voice lulling him to sleep. 

* * *

“Ji?”

He felt a warmth on his cheek and he leaned his face closer. Something soft caressed his cheek and kept him warm and he couldn’t help but let out a pleasant sigh.

“Ji. We’re here now.”

Jihoon grumbled in his sleep as he wriggled in his seat. The rumbling of the car engine had stopped some time during Jihoon’s long nap, yet he could hear a collection of subtle clicks from somewhere beside him. 

“Ji?” 

Jihoon opened his eyes reluctantly and groaned as a blurry figure appeared in front of him. Mingyu chuckled and unbuckled Jihoon from his seat. 

“You’re home.” Jihoon yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him. He looked out the window with tired eyes and then back to Mingyu’s smiling face. “What?”

Mingyu grinned, keeping his hands behind his back. “Oh, nothing.” Jihoon looked at him skeptically but decided not to push further- the thought of continuing his sleep overriding any other thought in his head. 

Jihoon got out of Mingyu’s tiny car with his help and walked to the entrance of his apartment. Mingyu waved from the side of the road and Jihoon waved back. Mingyu watched until he made it inside and vanished from sight. 

Before getting into the driver’s seat, Mingyu paused and grabbed the camera from his under his seat. He grinned, his eyes sparkling as he looked down at the sleepy, drooling face on his screen. “Night, Ji.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: something I came up with while writing for my verkwan fic...


End file.
